The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a switch for changing the electrical output of a generator.
It is often necessary to change the electrical output of an electrical generator to meet the electrical requirements of the circuitry being powered by the generator. One way of accomplishing this with existing generators is to utilize what are referred to as shorting bars which are attached to the generator electrical contacts in an appropriate fashion to derive the desired electrical output. However, this typically requires that many fasteners holding down individual shorting bars be removed so as to allow reconfiguring of the shorting bars. The shorting bars are then reconfigured and reattached to the generator by the fasteners. Additionally, the electrical input and output leads of the generator must also be removed and reattached onto the proper terminals formed by the new configuration of shorting bars. This is a rather time consuming, complicated process. Moreover, one has to be very careful to make sure that the generator leads are properly connected to the shorting bars.
The present invention solves many of the problems associated with existing apparatus and methods for changing the electrical output of a generator.